A Sunor Tale
by lukas7
Summary: Focused on aph Norway's and aph Sweden's relationship over the centuries, a historical sunor story full with adventures, romance, drama, angst and fluff.


**_Prologue_**

As a country you serve your people, breath for your people, exist for your people. As a country you are in some kind of limbo between being a slave and being a royal; You are treated with respect, yet treated like nothing when it comes to it. As a country you can not dress as you want, act as you want or love who you want. Sure they tell you that you have free will and as a young naïve nation you smile at the lies. Soon enough as time passes by the truth comes out and rips your heart to shreds. As a country this is my story, this is our story.

 ** _Chapter_** **_1_**

January 8th century,

Haugesund

His hands were dirty and covered with small scars. He held onto the knife with his shaking hands, the cold air was making him shudder and hide more inside of the big cloak that he had on. It was not helping at all that the only clothes that he was wearing were drenched in cold water. His lips were broken, coloured in blue and bleeding, his skin as white as a dead body and light blonde wet frozen and stiff hair. Even his eyelashes had formed frost on its ends. His green and blue eyes were lifeless and if he had not been shuddering and whimpering so pathetically , you would had assumed that the little boy was just dead laying in the snowy forest.

The little boy's name was Björn, he was no older than five years old. He was freezing for sure and he knew that he could die for a little bit, but he was strong, he would survive. He was a Viking after all. He had been in battle before, had been pierced by a sword, he had fought a bear with his own bare hands and yes, it had left him with scars and angry people yelling at him, that he was to young, that he should stay at the village with the other children, but he had huffed at that. Right now thought he missed them and wished they would come out from behind a tree covered in snow, wrap him in a warm blanket and carry him home. He did not care if they yelled at him as long as they came.

A movement caught Björn's attention. Snow fell down from a nearby tree and a sound of twigs being moved and snow being pressed down by heavy boots was heard. Berwald tensed and held his knife closer, he stood up ready to fight if needed. He hoped it was his people but if it was someone else they were probably enemies.

A man came into view, not anyone from his people though. His eyes hardened. The man stopped in his tracks as he laid his eyes on the cold and wet boy standing a few meters away from him. The man was young maybe in his twenties. He had dark eyes and dark long braided hair. It was not braided as Björn's was, so that made it more clear that this man was not one of Björn's people. His clothes were also slightly different, while Björn had more fabric, the man was dressed in leather.

"Hei there, little buddy, are you lost?"

The man also sounded strange, sure it was the same tongue as his own but the man sounded a bit weird when he pronounced the words. Björn did not give him a answer he continued glaring, to which the man gulped.

"Wow it's some glare you have kid, you're actually making me a bit uneasy"

Björn felt pride over those words, but a pain in his leg made his face change into a few seconds of a pained expression before going back to the cold face he pulled up so well. The man however did not miss what happened and he walked towards the boy and fought to get the knife out of the boy's stiff hands. He finally succeed and after that Björn was so cold and tired. He could not move his legs or arms since they had frozen. With no more power to fight, he let the man pick him up in his arms and carry him away.

He tried to keep his eyes open but his head was hurting and the lack of sleep the day before did not help. His eyes closed. He was getting kidnapped, his people would be so mad when they find him.

"He's not one of us" a male gruff voice said close to his ears.

"No, his clothes show that he comes from the other people" a female voice said this time.

"The other people… you mean the swedes?" A man.

"Ja" the gruffly man said again.

Björn opened his eyes and sat up looking around with his heart beating fast.

"Ah, the boy is awake"

Björn quickly turned his head in the direction of the female voice. A woman in a red coat met his eyes. She looked tired but he knew why, she was one of the woman that were curators and they always had work to do because vikings could not be a second without getting a scar on their skin.

Björn did not panic, he just sat there waiting for what would come next. The fact that he was not tied down and that they clearly were vikings as well made him feel calm. Vikings were many things but they did not kill boys as young looking as himself and specially not when that boy was one of them.

" There were some frost marks on your skin but it's fine now we warmed them up" The woman sat down beside him. On his other side stood the man with the gruff voice, an older man with big scary eyes and scar on his lip.

"I am the Chief here, my name is Fenrick and the woman is my wife Felisia. One of my warriors found you in the snow. You belong with the Swedes, am I right? We can send you back there in the morning if that's what you want, but I have a few questions…. First, why would you be out in the forest alone and second what is your name?"

Björn looked at him for a few seconds.

"They call me Björn... and I need to get to my village right now" he tried to stand up but his legs were still not right as they should be. He felt back on the bed again.

"You can not. There's a snow storm out there" Fenrick said glancing at the opening of the home. A wind blew threw it making some snow lay on the floor besides the opening.

Fenrick looked angry and turned his head to his wife.

"Where is Ivar?"

The woman looked equality as angry as her husband. "I have no idea, he was with me a second ago and then he said he would ju-"

"I am back." a young voice made the three persons in the room turn their heads towards a young boy covered in snow. He looked a little older than Björn himself, about seven or eight years old. He had shorter hair than Björn, still he had one braid in the front and another one on the side. His hair colour was a bit lighter than Björn's, while the Swede had kind of a mix between white gold and gold, the other boy had more of a crystal and whitish blonde look in his hair. Björn's eyes were sharp and had dancing dots of two colours in them, one being a light green tone and the other being crystal blue shimmering. The older boy had the oddest of eyes; They were a shimmer of dark blue as the sea in the corners of his eyes and a brilliant purple Sapphire. His skin was as pale as Björn's but he seemed not to care for the cold at all.

"Where have you been?!" Fenrick looked beyond furious as he stood up and grabbed the boy's under arm.

"Sorry, I needed to see that my friends were safe from the storm as well" Ivar replied. Björn admired that the boy much like himself did not flinch when was spoken to in that tone.

"You do not have friends! And you listen to me, we were worried and you could have gotten yourself hurt!"

Ivar nodded to show he understood and Fenrick let go of his arm with a sigh. Ivar was about to take off his wet clothes and get into his bed when he realised that there were more people in the room than usual. He lived in the same house as his boss and his wife but they had only two children and both of them were babies and slept in another room safe in their crib. So, who was the boy that was lying in his boss' bed?

Ivar sensed however what the humans could not. Also the skin and eyes of the boy gave away a hint as well. A nation.

Humans are very shallow creatures, they will never admit it but it's true. If you look good you have a much bigger chance of surviving in this cruel world. That is why countries always had perfect skin, rare eye colours, and look as good as possible. And this boy had way too perfect skin and hair for a normal human.Ivar's face dropped a bit at how his boss could not see that this boy was clearly a nation. Seriously it was not that hard to see.

"This is Björn, we found him out in the forest and we will lead him back to his village in the morning" Fenrick patted Ivar's back.

"Until then keep him company, okay?" Ivar nodded and when his boss and his wife left the room Ivar took his knife out of it's holster and ran towards Björn. His knife fit right in at the Swede's neck. Björn didn't have a chance to get away from Ivar's hold on him.

" Okay speak, why are you here Sverige?"

Ivar had never met the other boy before, it was not long ago since his people had met the Swedes and they had become friends in an instant. The Swedes and the Norwegian people had came from the same place after all. But even if they had become friends, Ivar did not trust other countries. He had always been a loner and careful with whom he was beside. He had however been curious over the region that was called Sverige. But he was not about to walk over there to meet and talk with him, no, even if… having a friend that was like you and in your age was very appealing. But then he had remembered the last time he had said the same thing to himself, he ended up coming to a meeting with his boss to the region that laid over the sea.

An overly happy child had thrown himself at the poor Norwegian boy and they had fought like there was no tomorrow. Denmark was his "friend" now but he was a bit hard to be around with and Ivar did not trust the Danish nation or his people at all. They were brutes more than himself and they were also sneaky liars according to him.

Sverige did not flinch and Norge really admired that action from the boy that was younger then him.

"As your boss said...They found me and took me here ...I am not here because I want to be , sorry for trespassing on your land." Björn said coldly. If Ivar wanted a fight Björn was sure to show him that he would never be scared of the older boy.

They had a quiet minute before Ivar relaxed his arm and let Björn out of the grip.

"I am Norge"

Björn raised an eyebrow at that. Did this boy think he was stupid or something? Björn had already figured out that he was Norge and honestly he was a bit excited. His people did not like or care talking to other people. All they wanted was to go out and be vikings and live their life so they rarely talked to anyone else. However when they met the Norwegian people they became very good friends and helped each other out. The Swedish people were sword making masters and also made warm practical clothes while the Norwegians were great at sailing and making boats, so when they worked together they always came home with much more treasure than when they did alone.

So Björn was excited to see the other boy finally.

"I am Sverige"

Ivar rolled his eyes at the Swede. "Yeah I know it's not that hard to figure out."

Björn glared at him.

"Hey you got a pretty good ice face there" Ivar complimented.

This made Björn's cheeks heat up. And Ivar smiled a bit at that thinking that the younger boy yet taller one was acting very cute. Ivar sat down beside the Swedish nation and took out a small leather bag.

"Want to play a game?"

Björn nodded his head when he saw what kind of game Ivar held up. He had never been able to play that game before.

They started playing with a frown on their faces still weary for one another. Soon, however, their lips started to form a smile and after an hour the smiles had grown into laughs as the two small boys ran around in the house, swords drawn and pointing at each other.

However, Fenrick got slightly worried at the children's loudness and stepped inside, but was shocked at what he saw: The two boys were playing, smiling as they went on. He had seen his nation playing before but not laughing as much as he did now. To see Norge smiling was rare, Fenrick could not help but smile at that himself. He stopped smiling however when he needed to get them to bed and they both decided to attack him instead of listening. He soon found out that the little boy Björn was stronger than he looked as he almost broke Fenrick's arm when the adult had tried to grab him.

As time went on the little boys became like one, they never left each other's side unless they really needed to. The two villages also became closer. Soon enough Norge was forced to introduce Sverige to Danmark. However the three boys were a great team and they always seemed to be able to smile when they were close to each other. Each day they became smarter and stronger with each other's help.

During that time Norge may have taken Sverige's hand when they walked over a river. That was only because he knew how clumsy the younger nation was and he did not want him to drown, that was all, nothing else. They both ended up holding the Danish nation's hands anyway because he could not stop whining over how unfair it was that the two younger nations were used to the nature while he was used to flatness and just a few trees. Sverige and Norge had rolled their eyes at the Dane's dramatic ways but nonetheless had held his hands.

Later when the sun was going down the Dane just waved goodbye leaving his two quiet friends behind. They were both now a little older. Sweden about seven now and Norway somewhere about nine and a half years old. They stood there in the cold weather just listening to the wind blowing through the trees. They were standing on a grassy hill seeing as the sky turned to a dark purple golden shine when the sun went down. Everything was silent and they felt like they were the kings of the world, seeing everything so small at their feet. They both wished that they could be free like this forever, coming back here everyday knowing that they meet on the hill again in the morning, ready for another day of being close, holding hands in secret and sailing away on small adventures together.

None of them wanted to move, but the sun was soon gone for today and they needed to get home if they did not want to be punished for being late. Ever since the boys had started being around each other had their bosses been more strict with curfew rules.

They were young nations but still they had seen more than any other human child in their life. They were vikings and so they lived for exploring and taking what they wanted and at the end then go home. Still there was so many things they did not know, even if they had seen a lot in their life.

But what they did know was that you kissed someone that you adored, someone you wanted to be close to. They had seen the humans do this a lot of times, so why should it be wrong for them to do it?

Norway had slowly turned to Sweden, they then looked into each others eyes. This is what Ivar really adored about Björn, they didn't need to say a word to each other, they could just communicate with their eyes. Norway leaned forward and kissed Sweden softly on the lips. They both felt a warmth in them as their lips connected. Björn blushed and so did Ivar, they both gave a silent nod before turning to walk to their homes.

They were just friends that liked each other and had given a small kiss. That was all, just friends, because love was not yet in their vocabulary.


End file.
